Back Again?
by Amon-Ra3
Summary: Morty is nearly killed by his friends. He runs off, begins a new life. But his old life is going to catch up. Will he go back? No pairings. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This story will have two chapters. It is a Shaman King/Yugioh crossover. There will be no pairings. I apologize ahead of time for any spelling or grammer mistakes that I have missed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Yugioh. They belong to their respective creaters.

Hope you enjoy.

Back Again?

Morty Oyamada walked into the inn that Yoh lived in._   
I hope he's home. I should have called but Father looked really angry. Yoh will understand._  
Morty smiled as he heard the voices from the room but it turned to a frown as he heard Lyserg and a few others as well. _A meeting? Why didn't they invite me?_ Morty wondered.   
"Hi, guys," he said walking through the doorway.  
Before he could react, the talking stopped and Lyserg's pendulum was rushing towards his unprotected heart. Morty stepped to the side quickly, only to jump back when Yoh tried to stab him in the heart.   
He looked at the group, horrified before he ran out of the house, dodging attacks the whole way. Besides, the scratch that he got on the shoulder from Lyserg's pendulum he got away without injury.  
_ Why would they do that?_ He wondered.  
Upon reaching his house, it got worse. His father's temper had gotten worse since Morty left and the boy received a beating. That's when he decided to run away. He did so the next day.

**Domino City, Three days later**  
Solomon Mouto was heading home after grocery shopping when he heard crying. He followed the sound into a side street where he found a short, dirty blonde-haired boy sitting against a wall.  
The boy had his legs drawn up to his chest with his hands holding them there tightly. His head was buried between his knees, masking some of his weeping.  
Solomon's heart filled with compassion upon seeing this heart-broken and nearly starved boy.  
He walked over and placed his hand on the boy's head.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
The boy looked up in surprise. He apologized profusely while trying to back up further against the wall.  
Solomon felt anger building up to anyone who would reduce such a young child to this state.  
"It's okay. What's your name, little one?" he asked, comforting the boy.  
"Morty," the boy said, he seemed to become more alert for a moment.  
"You won't send me back? Please, I don't want to go home," Morty asked, fear in his voice.  
"Okay. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up at my house," Solomon said, picking up the boy and he headed home.

Morty remained weary of Solomon for a few weeks. But a month after Solomon had found him, he told the old man the whole story.  
Solomon's heart broke as he heard the tale. He happily agreed to let the boy live with him and the two formed a close bond over the next few weeks.   
By the time Solomon had legally adopted Morty, Morty had already made a few changes. He also legally changed his name to Yugi. That was the day that Yugi Mouto was born.

**Two Years Later**  
Yugi smiled. The gang had managed to get together. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou (his yami was in control), Marik, and even the Kaiba brothers.  
_ I'm lucky to have gotten friends again. Of course, Grandpa's really helped._  
Yugi thought back to the first time he met Joey and Tristan. He had still been getting used to trusting Tea than. But when that bully had hurt them so much, he had to protect them. Even after his painful past, he still retained that kindness and gentleness that he had as Morty.  
Yugi rarely liked remembering those times. They weren't exactly pleasant. That was also the reason he hadn't told his friends about it. Even Yami had never been told.  
_ I'm glad I have friends I can trust this time. At least, I hope I can trust them._ Yugi thought.   
The boy jumped when he felt Yami come out from the puzzle and said, "Of course, you can trust us, aibou. Why would you think otherwise?"   
Yugi panicked for a moment and asked, "How much of that did you hear?"  
"What do you mean, aibou?" Yami asked.  
Yugi calmed down, his old intelligence asserting itself . _He would have asked more if he heard my earlier thoughts._ Yugi thought making sure to hide the thought from Yami.  
"I'm sorry, Yami. I know I can trust you guys." Yugi said.  
He saw the group looking at him and sweatdropped.  
"Up for a duel, pharaoh?" Bakura asked, gaining control of the body.  
Yami looked over at Yugi. Yugi nodded and moved into his soul room, allowing Yami to take control of the body.  
Yami sighed as the process finshed. He happily noticed that Yugi had blocked out the connection. He wasn't surprised. Yugi never liked watching duels with Bakura. They always upset him. Yami always assumed it was because Bakura's deck creeped him out. Not that that was uncommon. Many were creeped out by Bakura's duels.  
"What's wrong, Yami?" Joey asked.  
"Yugi. He had the oddest thought," Yami answered.  
"What was it?" Tristan asked.  
"This: _I'm glad I have friends I can trust this time. At least, I hope I can trust them,_" Yami said.  
"That's odd," Mokuba said.  
"Do you know what he meant, Tea?" Yami asked, knowing she had known Yugi the longest.  
Tea paused in thought.  
"I met Yugi when he moved here two years ago. It took some time but we became friends. The thing is . . . . it took nearly half a year for him to trust me," she answered slowly.  
Just than Solomon came in.  
"Yugi, this came for you." he said, handing Yami a letter. Yami looked at it before a confused expression appeared on his face.  
"Grandpa, this is addressed to someone named Morty," Yami said.  
"Huh? Yami? Oh excuse me, Yami, I need to talk to Yugi in private," Solomon said.  
"Wh--" Yami started to say. He was interrupted by Yugi's appearance.   
"Grandp--" Yugi started before he paled. Yami followed his gaze to the name on the envelope.  
"Yugi, what's wrong?" Tea said, having also followed his gaze.  
"Nothing, Tea. Yami, I need to talk to Grandpa alone. So your duel with Bakura will have to wait," Yugi answered, still slightly pale.  
Yugi gained control of the body and followed Solomon with the letter. Yami remained in the living room in spirit form.  
After Yugi left, Bakura asked Yami.  
"What's the brat saying, Phaoroh?"  
Yami glared at Bakura.  
"I would never," he said.  
"Let me guess, he closed the link. But I would have never suspected the little runt was hidng something,"

"I'm sorry, Yugi," Solomon said.   
"It's alright, Grandpa," Yugi said, as he hesitantly opened the letter. After reading it a few times, Yugi just stared at the letter. His expression soon became one of disgust.  
"Idiots," he muttered before walking back into the room with his laptop.  
Solomon had gotten him the laptop a few weeks after the adoption. His old one from his time as Morty had been broken by one of Lenny's attacks.  
Yugi hardly used it except when he was upset. Using it tended to bring back times as Morty and while he still enjoyed working with it, he didn't like reminders.

Everyone watched as Yugi walked in with a laptope. He headed over and started up the laptop.  
Yugi looked up and noticed everyone staring at him as he typed (as quickly as Seto does). He looked questionly at them and the meeting continued.

**Afterschool Two Days Later**  
Yugi sighed as he walked home alone.  
He felt eyes on him and looked up. He yelped upon looking up and seeing an angry Anna in front of him. He had gotten a brief glimpse of the rest of the group (Yoh and the others) behind her before she punched him high into the sky.  
The good news, it cut off about five minutes of his walk home but left him bruised upon hitting the ground.  
_ How dare Anna do that? I'm not the one doing anything wrong. I just hope they don't know where I live._ Yugi thought as he made sure Yami hadn't caught any of that. Yami hadn't.

**Later in the Day, Another Meeting**  
"It doesn't matter, Yami. I'm fine," Yugi said, trying to calm Yami.  
He paused when the doorbell rang. He gave Yami a look before heading to the door and opening it. He wasn't happy to see Yoh and the group there. Looking carefully, he noted Yoh, Ryo, Faust, Lyserg, Tray, Lenny, and Anna.  
"Morty, please, we need to talk," Yoh pleaded before Yugi could do anything. _Maybe I can still plead that I'm not Morty._ Yugi thought.  
"Please, Morty, I know it's you. Let us explain," Yoh said.  
"Alright," Yugi said, sighing. He should have know Yoh wouldn't be fooled. There had always been a bond between the two and the betrayal nearly destroyed it but part of the bond remained, even if only a small part of it. "But," he added, "don't let Anna near me and explain why she hit me."  
"You know Anna," Yoh said as way of explanation.  
Yugi sighed. _Yes. I know Anna, unfornately. _He thought.  
"I hope your explanation is better than the one in the letter," he added.  
"Actually, that is the explanation but it's true," Yoh said.  
Yugi stared at him.  
"So, you expect me to believe that a group of spirit bandits possessed you and than tried to kill me because I was the first person to enter the room," Yugi said.  
"Yep," Yoh said.  
"You think I'm that stupid, Yoh. That excuse is weak. If you'll hate me why couldn't you just tell me instead of trying to kill me?" Yugi asked, his hurt and anger welling up again.  
"Morty, we don't hate you. We're telling you the truth," Yoh said.  
"Fine. Show me proof than," Yugi said, wearily.  
"Um . . . . we can't," Yoh said, taking the opportunty to check on Anna. Lenny and Tray were holding her back so she wouldn't beat Morty up. "When Silva and my family got the spirits out of us, the spirits moved on," he finished.  
Yugi started to say something when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Marik headed towards them.  
"Hey, Yugi. We were wondering what was taking you so long. Besides, Bakura still wants that duel," Marik said as he reached them.  
"Yeah, sure. Let me take care of this, than. I'll be there. It won't take long," Yugi reassured the tomb keeper. He ignored the yells of, _I'll beat that tomb robber, _bouncing through his mind.  
"Okay. Hurry up," Marik responded.  
"Yeah," Yugi answered and sighed softly as Marik walked off. He quickly checked to make sure that the connection was blocked before continuing the discussion.  
"Just leave me alone. You already showed me how much you care about me," Yugi said softly as he closed the door.  
"Morty, wa--" Yugi heard Yoh shout as the door closed. He walked back into the livng room, giving Yami control, and curling up in his soul room as the sobs came.

Yami walked into the living room. He was very worried about Yugi. Yugi usually locked himself into his soul room when he was really upset._ What could have upset Yugi so much?_ Yami wondered, half hoping that Yugi would catch the thought. _Maybe then I'll get an answer._  
He jerked out of his thoughts when he heard Tea say, "You took a while, Yugi."  
Yami looked up as he said, "I'm not Yugi." Even though they were technically the same soul, the group understood.  
"Oh, Yami, sorry. Where's Yugi?" Tea asked.  
"He locked himself up in his soul room," Yami answered unable to hid the worry behind the statement.  
"What's wrong with Yug?" Joey asked.  
Yami wasn't surprised by their worry. Yami had once told Tea when Yugi tended to go into his soul room and how much he had to be upset to lock himself in there. Of course, he knew she would tell Joey and Tristen. Yugi was their best friend too.  
"Maybe the people at the door? I don't know," Yami said.  
"That doesn't make sense. He was just giving them directions," Marik said, confused.  
"That may be what he told you, Marik but I caught some of the conversaiton. Yugi knew those people and they hurt him. I don't know how but it hurt," Yami said, angerly.  
The group looked at Yami, startled.  
Bakura was so surprised by Yami's expression that he didn't even taunt the spirit.  
"Yugi's kept a secret from us, a big one," Yami said.  
"Yeah and we need to find out what it is," Tea said.

Read & Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Yugioh. They belong to their respective creaters.

**School, the next day**  
Yugi stopped talking to Tea and looked at the teacher when the bell rang.  
"Good morning, class. I have good news. We have five new students today," the teacher announced.  
There was a general murmuring from the class as the five students walked in. Yugi nearly fell out of his seat as the five came in. The teacher gestured for the five to introduce themselves.  
"Hi, I'm Yoh Asakura."  
"Lenny Tao."  
"I'm Tray Racer."  
"Anna Kyoyama."  
"Hi, my name is Lyserg Diethel."  
The five introduced themselves. The bad news was that there was an empty seat in front of Yugi and in front of Joey who sat next to Yugi.  
Yugi fought the urge to groan as Anna was sent to the seat in front of him and Yoh was sent to the seat in front of Joey. Yugi forced himself to pay attention to the lesson but he was worried about lunchtime. He knew that the five would confront him and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Yugi was proven right when he saw the five headed towards him during lunch.   
"Sorry, guys. I forgot my cards in the classroom. I'll go get them and be right back," he told his friends standing up. He pretty much ran into the school and up to the classroom.

Tea, Tristan, and Joey watched Yugi speed into the school. "Who was he running from?" Tea wondered.  
"Um, excuse me?"  
The three looked up to see the new kids behind them. Yoh had just spoken.  
"Yes?" Tea asked, smiling warmly.  
"The boy who just ran into the building, Mo—Yugi. Do you know where he went?" Yoh asked, hoping they didn't notice the little slip.  
"Yeah. Yug just went to get his Duel Monster cards. He'll be back," Joey answered, not noticing the slip. Tea and Tristan did through.  
"How do you know Yugi?" Tea asked.  
"We stopped by his house yesterday, looking for a friend of ours. He told us where to find him," Yoh explained.  
Tea, Tristan, and Joey looked at each other. They had made the connection.  
"I remember that. It was odd. Yugi came back from answering the door, a little upset. Do you know what could have upset him so much?" she asked.  
Yoh didn't say anything for a little while.  
"No," he finally answered.  
Tea was about to say something when Yugi came back out. A look of fear crossed his face as he caught sight of Yoh and the others.  
"Yugi, please. Let us explain," Yoh begged Yugi.  
"You already did. I told you to leave me alone," Yugi said angerly. "Don't insult my intelligence again," he added. _Guess I couldn't keep it from them forever._ He thought, glancing down at his friends.  
"Will you listen to Silva?" Lyserg asked abruptly.  
"Fine, if Silva can collaborate your story, I'll believe you but it probably won't change anything. I have a new life here and I don't want to go back to my old one," Yugi answered, sighing.  
"Alright, we'll get him and head over to your house this afternoon," Yoh said.  
"Fine," Yugi said, wearily.  
"You going to explain, Yug?" Joey asked.  
"Sure," Yugi answered as he sat down. He spent the rest of the lunch period explaining some of his life as Morty to them. He promised to tell them the rest after school.

Yugi watched as his friends filed in. Marik and Ryou included. Yugi absently noted that Seto had brought Mokuba as well. Yoh and his group with Silva came in. Yugi tensed as he saw Anna. She looked livid. Yugi was unprepared for Mosuke's entrance as well. "Morty, I'm so glad that we found you!" the ghost shouted happily.  
"Yeah, sure, Mosuke. Hello, Silva," Yugi answered, turning to Silva.  
"It's good to see you, Morty," Silva answered.  
"Yeah. Can you confirm it?" he asked.  
"Yes. They were possessed by bandit spirits who tried to kill you," Silva answered.  
"Okay," Yugi answered.  
"Now that that's settled. You have the dishes to do and dinner to cook. It better be on time," Anna suddenly demanded to Yugi.  
"I think you're missing something, Anna," Yugi calmly responded.  
"What!" Anna shouted.  
"I'm not going back. I'm staying here and you can't demand anything from me here," Yugi continued, "Besides, that's not my job."  
"How dare you!" Anna shouted, stomping over to slap Yugi.  
_ Aibou._  
"No, Anna. I did nothing wrong yet you yell and scream at me. I interpreted the situation the only way I could, that my friends were trying to kill me. You're doing something wrong, not me," Yugi stated, turning to Anna.  
Both were surprised when Yoh stepped in front of her.  
"He's right, Anna."  
"Yoh . . . . " Anna got out before turning and leaning against the wall, avoiding Yugi's eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Morty. But you should know that she was just as worried about you as I was. She just won't admit it," Yoh said. Yugi stared at Yoh for a few minutes before he turned to Anna with a smile and said, "Thanks."  
Anna turned her head away but Yugi caught her small smile before she did so.  
"So what are you going to do?" Lyserg asked Yugi.  
"First, I'm going to explain what's going on to my friends," Yugi said.  
So Yugi explained everything in detail to his friends.  
Yoh continued to look hopefully at Yugi as the explanation continued. He absently noted how Yugi glossed over some of the gorer details of his adventures.  
His friends did too. Tea's doubtful look and Bakura's slight frown. Seto didn't even bother hiding his. All three expressions proved it.  
Yugi inwardly winced. _Yep. They caught it._ Yugi thought. He waited expectedly for the demands of what he had left out but it never came.  
"Hmm. The pharaoh's brat is stronger than I realized," Bakura commented with a smirk.  
"Morty? Will you?" Yoh asked.  
"No and call me Yugi," Yugi said sadly, "I"m sorry but I have a life here and I won't go back to my father," he finished.  
"At least visit," Tray stated.  
"Yeah. I will," Yugi said, smiling a little.  
"Than I'll stay here with you," Mosuke said.  
"No. It's time for you to move on. I've kept you here long enough. You deserve peace now. Besides, Anna can call you if she needs too," Yugi responded.  
Mosuke looked at him sadly.  
"You will still see me," Yugi added.  
"Mor—Yugi's right, Mosuke. Say hi to the orphans we stayed with for a while," Amidamaru commented, appearing beside Yoh.  
"Alright," Mosuke said and his spirit faded as he moved on.

This is the end of what I have written. I can not write out a better ending for this. So I offer you the chance to do so.  
Write out an ending for me.  
Guidelines  
1. This ending must have no new pairings. Infact, I would prefer that the ending not have any romantic scenes. If you really wish to put any in, make sure that they match the rating and that they are only already established pairings. Meaning that they must be explicitly mentioned in the series.  
2. Try not to make it more than 3 pages.   
3. No other series in it.

Send your ending to my e-mail, and I will pick which one I put in.

Please mention the changes that you believe I should make to the story in a review or if you prefer send it to my e-mail.

Read & Review, please.


End file.
